Do not tell a lie
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: Ray is currently struggling with his wife who is suffering from CLD (Compulsive lying disorder). What will happen when he will attempt to make her every lie true? (Belated birthday gift to Soumita) :P


**Hi folks! I am really very sorry for not writing any new story in those days because my exam has ended just now. It was really very tiring but I am glad now that it has finished finally. Yay! (Cheers with joy)**

 **This is a belated birthday gift for Soumita. I'm really very very sorry Sou, but when you were celebrating your 15th birthday, I was struggling with my studies. I couldn't wish you on FB also, just put a simple wish on the artist's zone. Please pardon me. :P**

 **So, here a new story remains. I think you all know about CLD (Compulsive Lying Disorder), don't you? The story is about this. I am not being able to put it in any category: How will humor/suspense be? Then...let's get started!**

"Let's cheer for the 7th marriage anniversary of two of our dearest friends: Tala and Julia! Hip hip...Hurrah!"

The navy-haired boy raised the glass of wine in his hand as everybody in the party cheered. They were grown up now. Everyone was almost in the stage of 25-30 years. And so, they all were busy with their respective jobs and chores. So, they couldn't manage time to get together with each other. Just some special occasions gave them to meet each other. Such an occasion it was!

At the center of the hallroom, 5 married couple were dancing with each other. Kai and Hilary, Tala and Julia, Max and Mariam, Ray and Salima and Mystel and Mariah. They were very happy at that moment. Because they remained so busy that they couldn't spend sometimes with each other even. This special occasion didn't only get them met their friends, but also it got everyone closer to his/her respective partner and strengthened their internal bond. Little Gou was playing with his best friend, Sylvia, the only daughter of Tala and Julia. Both of them had grown up. Sylvia was 5 when Gou was a year-younger than her.

The raven-haired boy placed one of his arms around the waist of his spiky red-haired wife. The wife also put her hand on his shoulder. They both were dancing very romantically. Ray just kept gazing at her eyes. She was looking gorgeous. Although he knew it, he discovered her to be more beautiful and seductive at that moment. Specially, the price of the evil smirk on her red lips was billion dollars! Ray couldn't remove his gaze from her.

"It's burning..." She whispered.

"What?!" Ray screamed, leaving Salima's waist, jumping to the backward. His eyes were widened in shock.

"What happened, Ray?" A red-haired guy asked, being confused. Every couple stopped dancing. Even the children also stopped playing and looked curiously at their parents.

"It's burning!" He yelled, "Fire! There's a fire!"

"Oh my God!" Julia exclaimed, gasping, "Let's distinguish it!"

Everyone started running here and there. Someone was bringing water pipes, Someone was running with fire extinguishers although they mighn't know how to use that. The children were crying in fear. Their mothers were trying to comfort them. What a mess it was!

"Stop it!"

Everybody stopped as they heard someone's sound in microphone. They looked at the stage. There was a slate-haired guy, holding a microphone. His teeth were clenched. Looks like, he was very annoyed with something.

"There's no fire!" He spoke, "So you don't need to be afraid at all. Just calm down. It was nothing but a rumour."

"But Kai..." Started his brunette wife, pointing at Ray, "Ray told us that there was a fire."

Kai didn't say anything, just looked at the raven-haired guy.

"Kai..it wasn't me." Said Ray, "In fact, Salima told me that something was burning."

"Really Salima?" Kai asked, "Did you tell Ray about burning something?"

Salima kept her head bowed. Now, she raised her head and spoke, "Yeah Kai, it was I who told Ray about burning something. But it doesn't mean that I told him about any fire or anything. Rather I told him that the flames of his golden eyes were getting me burnt from my inside."

Everybody took one second for analyzing Salima's words. Then, they all burst out laughing. The sound of their laughing was being echoed in all the hallroom. Even Kai couldn't help covering his mouth with his hand for controlling his laughter. Everybody would understand that he was laughing if he/she saw at his eyes.

Sorry, everybody wasn't laughing. There was someone who bowed down his head in embarrassment. He looked at his wife who was smirking. He heaved a sigh.

"Damn!" Thought he, "When will you leave the habits of telling lies, Salima?"

* * *

"So...you want to tell that your wife often tells lies, doesn't she?" Asked a mysterious blue-eyed doctor, writing something down on his notepad

"Yes, Mystel." Said the raven-haired boy. A sign of tension was rising in his face and spreading. He loved his wife very much. Although she got him embarrassed often by telling lies. but he was more tensed of her mental health that his own self-respect.

"If she told lie sometimes or less, it wouldn't be a fact of tension for me." Said he, "But she tells lies often. I've never experienced a day when she didn't lie. Even she lies without any reason. A week ago, she phoned little Gou...I mean the son of Kai and Hilary, you know him. She told him that we had two tigers with us in our home. The little kid was so excited to see them and so he came to our home with his parents. But you know what Salima did?"

"What did she do?" Asked Mystel, being curious.

Heaving a sigh, Ray replied, "She showed him two dolls of tigers. Gou started crying right at that place. Just think, how much embarrassed I had to be in front of Kai and Hilary!"

"Why did she show two tiger dolls?" Said Mystel, smirking, "You both could show him your respective bit-beasts...I mean..Drigger and Cyber Drigger."

"Mystel...it's not the time of kidding." Ray said, narrowing his eyes, throwing a murderous glance to the psychologist.

"Oh man, you're getting too much serious now." Mystel said, smilingly, "Just be calm. It's not so serious disorder that your wife can die in it. CLD..I mean compulsive lying disorder is normal and common disease. Just...bring her in my chamber within a few days."

"That's the problem, Mystel." Ray told, sighing, "She doesn't want to confess even that she has any disorder. She tells that she is absolutely fine. But I know what her problem is. That's why I am tensed."

"I've an idea, Ray!"

The both guys looked at the doorway. There was standing a pink-haired lady, smilingly, holding a tray of two cups of tea and snacks.

"Riah! Why are you standing there?" Mystel said, "Come inside."

Smilingly, the lady entered into the room. Placing the tray on the table, she said, "Speaking of which, I've an idea which will help Salima to be recovered without bringing her in this chamber."

"But how?" Ray asked, being confused, frowning his eyebrows.

"You've to turn her every lie into true." Said Mariah.

"What?" Ray exclaimed, getting up from his chair, "What are you saying, Mariah? I need to make her lies true?"

"Yes." Mariah replied, "When she will see her lies being true, she will be scared. She will be scared of telling lies. And that's why, she won't tell a lie in future. Am I right, Mystel?"

"Yes but..." Mystel tried to say something but his wife stopped her and said, "Come on darling, I know I am right. So Ray, just apply my idea and wait and watch! See how my idea works like magic!"

"O..okay...thanks.." Murmured Ray, "Now I've to go home."

"So soon?" Mariah said, pointing at the tray, "Have some snacks."

"Nah, not today." Ray said, getting up from his chair, "I have to go now. Salima is being tensed for me. And I have to work on your idea as well."

"Okay, then see you later." Mariah said, waving her hand.

"See you both too." Said Ray as he left the chamber.

...

"Hey Ray, do you know one thing?" Salima said, cheerfully, "Today an interesting event is going to take place in the anniversary of Mariah and Mystel."

Ray was busy in reading a newspaper. Not removing his eyes from it, he asked, "What is it, Sal?"

"You can't believe it when you will learn about it, darling." Salima sat beside her husband, "Every guy will dress like a girl and every girl will dress like a guy."

Ray's eyes were stucked into an important but interesting. Throwing the newspaper, he got up from the sofa.

"What? Are you in your sense, Salima?" He said. His eyes were frowned and jaw was opened.

"What do you think? Am I kidding?" Said Salima, "They also told me to dress you like a woman."

Ray just closed his eyes and imagined himself as a lady. He was looking terrible in his imagination. So, he couldn't keep his eyes closed for long.

"What are you thinking, Ray?" Salima said, "You don't worry. I will take gown and boyish clothes with us. Going there, we will get dressed. Okay? So I am going now. Be prepared for the party of today's evening."

Ray gulped. Quickly he messaged everyone: "Guys, Salima told a new lie just now that you would all dress like your respective opposite genders. So, be prepared, please!"

(At the party)

"I won't." Ray said, "I won't get dressed like a lady, Salima."

"C'mon Ray..." Said the red-haired woman, "When everybody will dress like their opposite genders, then what is your problem? No outsider will be able to see you in this dress-up. It's just a friendly fun!"

"Friendly fun or your weird tricks..." Ray spoke, in his inner mind. Pulling his hand, Salima said, "Now, let's go." As they entered into the hallroom.

Entering into the hallroom, Salima couldn't believe her own eyes. Her eyes became widened and jaw dropped. She nervously sweat dropped (In anime style). There was everyone of their friend circle, but they couldn't be recognized. How could they be recognized? The males were putting on gowns and the females were wearing tuxedoes. Even, Kai also wore a purple top with a black long skirt **(I am sorry friends, I just made him wear this for the sake of the story. I know that part is horrible :P)**. They were looking terrible.

"Hi guys..." Said Ray, trying his best to control his laughter and be normal as though nothing had happened. "You all are looking cool!"

"Thanks, Ray." Hilary said, who was wearing a black set of suit, "Hey, haven't you both worn opposite dresses yet?"

"Um..." Ray tried to say something but Salima stopped him and said, "Actually, Ray wasn't liking to wear any feminine cloth and so we haven't worn something like that..."

"Oh okay..." Said Hilary, "So I think...we have to start the party."

"Yeah..." Said Salima, pulling Ray with herself. Bringing him at a private place, she whispered, "They all are looking like jokers. I won't let you to look like them. So, don't wear it."

"Okay, darling." Ray replied, smirking. Salima didn't know what he planned for in actual.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Salima was reading a fashion magazine, lying on her bed. Ray went to office. It was an afternoon. Suddenly, she heard a sound of her cellphone ringing. Putting the magazine down, she received the call.

"Hello, Hilary! What's up?" She asked.

"Everything is fine here." The brunette replied, "Hey, aren't you both coming in the party of today's evening here? It's mine and Kai's marriage anniversary."

Salima imagined of the incident of last party. She gulped and thought, "I don't know what they have planned. Anyways, I am not going to join any party."

"Sorry, Hil." She said, trying to be sad a little bit, "I wanted to join that. But recently Ray met an accident. Though he's alright now, doctor told him to rest. And I have to take care of him. That's why we can't come."

"Oh...that's so sad!" Hilary said, knowing the fact that Salima was nothing but lying balantly, "I hope he will get cured very soon. Bye."

"Bye." Salima said as the call got disconnected.

At that time, Ray was driving his car, on the way to his home. Suddenly, he heard his cellphone ringing. He received the call.

"Hello Ray..." He heard a familiar feminine voice which was tensed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm." Said he, driving the car, "But what happened?"

"Salima has told that you met an accident." Said the brunette, "She scared me almost to death. But what will you do now?"

"Uh...let me think..." Ray tried to finish his words but he saw a passer-by in front of his car. In order to save him, he turned his car which hit a tree. The front glass broke and hit Ray's forehead.

"Ahh..." Ray cried out of pain and gasped, pressing his forehead.

"Hello? Hello Ray?" Hilary was calling him but Ray wasn't responding. She just heard some noises. After a few seconds, she heard someone, "Hello, who's speaking?"

"I'm Mrs. Hilary Hiwatari." The coco-haired woman replied, "That phone which you are talking through belongs to my friend. But where's he?"

"Sorry Ma'am.." Replied the stranger, "But the owner of the phone has met a fatal accident just now. He has been taken to hospital."

"What?" Hilary exclaimed in shock, getting up, "What are you saying, Mister? In which hospital?"

"Ma'am, the ambulance contains the sign of 'Green life hospital'." Replied he.

"Okay, we're coming there right now." Said Hilary, disconnecting the phone as she started calling Salima. Her hands and feet were shivering. When the call was received, Hilary yelled, "You bitch! How dare you tell a lie?"

"Which lie, Hils?" Said Salima, pretending as though she knew nothing.

"Shut up!" Hilary again screamed, "Your husband has met a fatal accident before a while. And he is admitted into green life hospital. Just go now!"

"What?" Salima said. Then she couldn't speak anything. The phone dropped from her hand. But she remained there, like a lifeless statue.

* * *

The guy slowly opened his eyes. He felt himself lying in a bed. A tube was connected with his left hand. Some liquid was going through the pipe inside him. A white bandage was wrapped around his forehead. A throbbing pain was going through his head. Moreover, he discovered someone, holding his right hand tightly, leaning her forehead against it. His right hand got drenched, possibly for her tears.

He blinked once, twice. Then he realized that the female was none but his beloved wife. She was murmuring, "I am sorry, Ray. I am really very sorry. I know I shouldn't have said so. Please, forgive me. Okay, if you don't want to forgive me, then punish me as your wish. But please, don't leave me here in this way. I love you so much. I...I won't be able to tolerate that anymore. I can't live without you. Please..."

The guy smiled. He also fastened her fingers in his grip. Stopping crying, the girl raised her head and looked at him. For one second. Then she broke down on his chest, bursting into tears.

"Shh...it's alright, Sal." Ray whispered, patting her head gently.

"I am sorry, Ray." Said she, "I promise, I will never lie again. Please give me another chance."

"Really?" Ray said, looking at her.

"Really. I...I am saying this by touching you..." Said Salima, touching his cheek.

"Do you know what happens if you break any promise which you made by touching someone?" Ray said, smirking, "That person whom you promised by touching him or her will die."

"Ray! How dare you saying that!" Said Salima, "Please...don't say that. I won't break my promise. God attempted to punish me by snatching you from me. But don't know why, Maybe He is so kind that he couldn't do that. He returned you to me again. He has given me another chance. How...how will I misuse that?"

"Good girl!" Said he, patting her cheek, "That's it I wanted."

Salima smiled and leaned down her head against his chest again. God, such a happy moment it was.

 **So friends, how was it? I know this idea was lame but when it came, I couldn't help myself from writing that. So please rr!**

 **P.S: Pardon me Soumita for being so "Murkho" and "Ajob" :P**


End file.
